


Open

by SuperVi



Series: Strike It Lucky [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperVi/pseuds/SuperVi
Summary: Kissing. Lots of it.No spoilers.





	Open

**Author's Note:**

> A sugary treat...

She’s pressed between the inner office door and the wall of his body. His hands have found their way under her sweater; his mouth is on hers, hard and insistent, and exquisite.

And then, suddenly, it isn’t.

“I don’t know if we should be doing this,” he says, breathing heavily.

Doesn’t he? His hands are still tracing shiver-inducing patterns on the skin of her lower back.

She should perhaps point out that if that’s really what he thinks, then maybe he shouldn’t have kissed her in the first place. After all, before today they managed to celebrate the agency’s successes without him pinning her against hard vertical surfaces.

The situation seems to be calling for a direct, no-nonsense approach, however - and so she just asks:

“Would you rather I was doing this with someone else?”

He stares at her seriously, unblinkingly, for full five seconds.

“Fuck no.”

“Shut up then.”

The curtness of her words is belied by the sweetness of the kisses she presses along the line of his jaw. With an exhaled “Yeah”, he returns his lips to hers. It’s softer this time, gentler, and every bit as wonderful. A kiss of surrender, not of conquest.

What she wants to tell him next should not feel as though it required so much courage, not when she’s been through actual life-threatening danger more than once, and not when she can feel exactly how much he wants her. And yet, somehow, it does. 

“I don’t want you to be doing this with anyone else, either,” she says quietly when they next come up for air.

Here it is, in the open. The secret that’s been lodged shamefully in her soul like a thorn, for so long only half-acknowledged even to herself. The relief at having it out is so deep that it makes her as light-headed as the kiss.

His hands tighten their grip on her for a moment before he brings them up to her face. His thumbs stroke the crimson tops of her cheeks, and she's grateful to realize the weight of her confession did not go unnoticed. He smiles, that bloody fond smile of his that she wants to be for her and her only, and when he speaks, the secret is finally cleaned of its shame.

“I have no inclination to do this with anyone else,” he says. “None whatsoever, Robin.”


End file.
